


bleeding

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: Regina DytonPrompt: CrimsonSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	bleeding

Love is not a valentine.  
The heart is a bloody muscle, pounding against the odds.  
Romance is fleeting but  
Bleeding is constant  
Pulsing To the extreme-ties & back  
To the source.  
Filtering, but the toxins win in the end

Ride, slip and slide while the veins and arteries of foolishness take you back and forth to nowhere  
Same old circuit, different day

Stand on your head until you pass out, fall over  
Take a break into unconsciousness, slow it down

Love daily work, full of pain in need of relief  
We die disappointed  
So laugh between these moments of pain and loving-kindness


End file.
